Dragons Wing
by Piplin
Summary: This is Fairy revised
1. Dragon Wing

If you see a fairy ring  
  
In a field of grass,  
  
Very lightly step around,  
  
Tip-toe as you pass,  
  
Last night faeries frolicked there  
  
And they're sleeping somewhere near.  
  
If you see a tiny fairy,  
  
lying fast asleep  
  
Shut your eyes  
  
And run away,  
  
Do not stay to peek!  
  
Do not tell  
  
Or you'll break a fairy spell.  
  
My name is Mikazuba Yaoke, but everyone knows me as Miki or Mi as my friends call me. I don't know when it is and I can barely remember where I  
  
am. But I know why I am here. It is for what I did. I haven't been here long. In this endless sleep my past is horrible and future may not be any better but this is a story in how I came to be here. I remember this...How could I forget... I had to fall in love.... With him, I should have given up but I didn't. This is what again what was my story after I no longer was a Fairy as it once was, always will be and if you stay with me how it will  
  
end. One day.... I hope...................  
  
(At the Dragon Castle)  
  
Sarazar glazed into her crystal ball with dark red eyes. She slowly spoke  
  
of what she had seen.  
  
"To this day the last species of demons rarely comes out of to bring know  
  
there existence. In a distant land that is yet so close lives four different species each is know to man as a demon yet they are not. One can be found in the depths of the earth playing quietly. Another is found in a whirl of fire humming lightly. The third wisps through the wind sleeping light. The last is found in streaming through the water and dancing upon  
  
trees she sings to lure her prey." The words softy left Sarazar's lips.  
  
Everyone stared at the fortuneteller. They had been called to learn a way to defeat Nadil yet more questions filled their heads. Rath voiced the main  
  
question. " What are you talking about?!?" Sarazar seemed to sigh.  
  
"To find them all you only need to find water her song will lure you. On this night you will hear whispers in the sky let your body follow them and soon you will find what you need." Then with that Sarazar disappeared. That brings us to the current situation in a new place where the dragon knights  
  
and officers stood..........  
  
(Now)  
  
Miki opened her gold eyes to stare at the people before her. Slowly she shifted through the water coming up to the bank. The vines she had summoned  
  
wrapped around seven peopl. Manly of them seemed to restrain themselves from breaking loose. One though seemed to have enough. Fire burned through  
  
her trap setting the creatures free. The one that had burned her vines stalked towards her. Gasping softly Miki drove away from the bank as the person approached. Though before she made it very far a hand grabbed her around the neck. A slight screech seemed to eliminate from her throat. Miki was suddenly thrown down to the ground. Her brown hair fell steaming out of  
  
its band like water before falling over her star silver earrings and  
  
touching the ground. Her satin black was crumpled below her knees.  
  
"Rath!?!" What are you doing?!?!?" Two people yelled at the raging other.  
  
Rath just shrugged.  
  
"Alfeegi, Rune we need to talk to her. Thatz help me." Thatz and Rath  
  
slowly approached her. Miki began to back away her hands searched for something. As the two began to close in her hand fell upon a blue and green  
  
stone. Clutching in her hands she began to chant, water burst up from behind her heading towards the group. The one called Rune stepped forward and the water seemed to freeze before gently falling to the ground. As Rath and Thatz looked furious Rune approached her holding out his hand. Slowly Miki grabbed it to be pulled up into Runes arms. Using Rune as support she  
  
turned to face the two furious creatures. Bringing her top lip up Miki  
  
showed her long fangs and snarled. The two  
  
seemed to reel back in shock.  
  
"We do not mean you any harm." Alfeegi spoke.  
  
Miki only rolled her eyes. "You approached here as you surely know you shouldn't. The villagers must have warned you. You are considerably lucky I  
  
already ate."  
  
Rune slowly began to speak. " What do you mean.... You didn't eat that  
  
boy..."  
  
Miki smiled. " No I didn't I ate the demon following him, one needs to  
  
eat." Miki shook her head. " Explain why you have ruined my peace, come  
  
into my land, and not heed the warnings." She hissed.  
  
One of the creatures stepped forward. "My name is Tetheus, that is Rath,  
  
Rune, Thatz, Runwalk, Kaistern, and Alfeegi. We are part of the dragon tribe." Miki raised an eyebrow and let him continued. " We where told you  
  
could help us defeat an enemy and some one who works for him we've been  
  
told you hate. Our enemy is Nadil and his partner is Kharl."  
  
Miki growled but she wasn't the only one who made a noise. Hisses, howls and a shriek echoed the small opening. Three girls slowly appeared. One had purple hair that ended just above her shoulders. She wore a red silk short dress and two long green earrings. Another girl had vibrant pink hair that stopped at her waist. She wore a long plain white dress and pearl earrings. The last girl hand short burning red hair that was just above her gold hook earrings. She wore a black skirt and a white satin blouse. The girl with  
  
pink hair took Miki away from Rune.  
  
"Kharls still alive how many time must we lock that idiot up." The girl  
  
with purple hair mumbled.  
  
"Jess calm down. Julia how's Miki. " The girl with red hair stated.  
  
"She's fine Kat just a little dried up." Julia spoke.  
  
"I guess you really hate Kharl, this time you can kill him," said Thatz.  
  
All four girls looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"We can't kill Kharl," said Jess.  
  
"Why not." asked Alfeegi.  
  
Julia stared at Miki. "They don't know much do they. Kharl is Miki's twin  
  
if he dies she dies. And if she dies the water also dies as well as the  
  
trees."  
  
Kat rolled her eyes, showing how much that was an understatement.  
  
"Its not just that, if anything where to..."  
  
The ground suddenly began to shake. An insect demon broke out through the  
  
ground and began to charge at the unstable group. Regaining her balance  
  
first Julia pushed her arms out in front of her.  
  
A small blue ball began to appear in her hands as she chanted. "Power of  
  
air, power of might, hear my words to grant my wish." Julia brought her  
  
arms above her.  
  
"Gushing Wind." The blue light flew away from here before turning into a fast gust of wind, head towards the monster. The wind hit the monster head on. There seemed to be a slight pause before the insect bulged out in size and exploded. This all happened so fast that the Dragon tribe could only  
  
stare. Bending down Julia brought Miki to her feet.  
  
"Nice shot Julia."  
  
"It was nothing ya know, it was a weak monster. The power I needed was  
  
slim. You could of done with a blink of an eye Mi."  
  
Miki slightly blushed at the comment and turned to straighten our her  
  
dress.  
  
"What was that?" Alfeegi asked.  
  
Julia slowly began to speak. " That was.."  
  
She was cut off by Kat. " We need to get going more demons are coming."  
  
Miki walked away from Julia and walked up to a scarred tree. She placed her  
  
hand onto the tree and closes her eyes.  
  
"Yes lets leave. So no more life in this land can be harmed. L fear that if we stay the worst may happen to this land." She turned to face the dragon  
  
tribe. "We shall help you in any way we can. No about your lord." The  
  
dragon tribe stared at her.  
  
"How did you know?" Rune asked. "I have the gift of telepathy, now please  
  
tell me what is wrong."  
  
Alfeegi sighed. "Our lord has fallen ill and so has our queen. Our seer also told us that two of you could heal. She said your powers can cure them  
  
and turn them back into their old selves."  
  
Jessica nodded and shot Julia and Miki a quick look. "Yes, but not with a  
  
price." the last part was muttered under her breath. Thatz raised an  
  
eyebrow, as he was the only one to hear it, he let it drop.  
  
"So lets get going, I want to see this land rue by the dragon tribe." Kat  
  
barged in. The trip was quite quick as they rode across the ocean on  
  
dragons.  
  
(After arriving at the Dragon Castle.)  
  
Miki could not stop herself from staring at the dragon castle. Not because  
  
if its size but because of the diversity she saw. The trees were each  
  
different from each other as much as the races she could sense in the  
  
castle. The dragon tribe had gone off leaving them alone.  
  
"Big isn't it." Jess said sarcastically. Miki only glanced at her.  
  
"No its the..." Miki paused as she thought. What she was considering saying seem to be the wrong words. Her past slow began to come back to her. She  
  
could remember the slaughter of her race. Her brother's cries. Her  
  
mothers...  
  
"Yeah Mi we know." Julia cut in.  
  
"It brings back horrible memories for you doesn't it."  
  
Miki's eyes glanced down to the ground. Her hands clenched into a fist.  
  
Tears were filling her eyes.  
  
"This place its like my home. I don't think I can do this its..." Miki  
  
paused.  
  
She suddenly started to mumble. "You know when Kharl was himself. He was always curious and when he found that child everyone was happy. I wonder  
  
what happened to him."  
  
The three girls glanced at each other. They knew something was wrong, but they let her continue. "I remember when Kharl changed. He never seemed so different. Then when he killed those sprites I knew my brother had changed. He would sit and try to cast dark magic. And then...then... that spell I can still remember it, the screams. When he became a demon, he evoked the  
  
devil onto this world. I lived only because I'm his other half. When he became evil I became pure. I..I.. don't like being like this. I mean I'm  
  
now a..a...I don't even know what I am. To think I was changed into an extinct species. It was part of the deal. He knew. He knew." Miki paused,  
  
her thoughts a jumble.  
  
"Yet he did this to me because....I fear I don't why. The child I know he's alive. I don't know how, but he is alive, he is with Kharl. That poor human  
  
child may be a demon by now but I still fell a slight human aura." Miki  
  
suddenly stopped when she notice what she had said.  
  
"I'm babbling aren't I."  
  
"No Mi, our just remembering. It's hard for all of us you know." Jess started. "When we all look at this place we see our pasts. The home we once  
  
had is now gone. Lives have been lost and they will never come back."  
  
"But the seer said." Kat muttered. Julia glance at Jess before she began.  
  
"Yes, but we have no right. It was their time to die. True the seer said that the wind staff could revive anyone we wanted but....b..but what will that person say that we took them from death for our own needs. All of our clans taught a respect for the dead. They would be ashamed of us. I mean  
  
even if it's for a moment I can lay eyes on my sisters again it's not  
  
worth it. We have gotten through this for this long, why do we need our  
  
clans now. Is it out of fear or is it because...." Julia trailed off.  
  
"Its because we want it." Miki started. " We want the feeling of being wanted again. To fall into our mothers arms, to fight with our siblings, and to get soothed for our misfortune. We want what was taken from us. We  
  
want love, what we have never felt, and most likely never will."  
  
Everyone stared at each other their thoughts uncertain. Kat slowly started  
  
to speak.  
  
"Lets split up. To think, to relax. If they truly need us they will find  
  
us."  
  
With that the four girls disappeared to different parts of the dragon  
  
castle. 


	2. Fairies Heart

Chapter 2  
  
Lullaby  
  
You spotted snakes with double tongue,  
  
Thorny hedgehogs, be not seen;  
  
Newts and blind-worms, do no wrong;  
  
Come not near our fairy queen.  
  
Philomel, with melody,  
  
Sing in our sweet lullaby;  
  
Lulla, lulla, lullaby; lulla, lulla, lullaby!  
  
Never harm,  
  
Nor spell nor charm,  
  
Come our lovely lady nigh;  
  
So, good night, with lullaby.  
  
Weaving spiders, come not here;  
  
Hence, you long-legg`d spinners, hence!  
  
Beetles black, approach not near;  
  
Worm nor snail, do no offence.  
  
Philomel, with melody,  
  
Sing in our sweet lullaby;  
  
Lulla, lulla, lullaby; lulla, lulla, lullaby!  
  
Never harm,  
  
Nor spell nor charm,  
  
Come our lovely lady nigh;  
  
So, good night, with lullaby.  
  
Shakespeare  
  
___________________________________________  
  
(Next to a fountain on the dragon grounds)  
  
Kat glanced down at her reflection. Her red hair was flowing wildly into  
  
the wind. Scooping up so water she splashed it onto her face.  
  
"Miki would love this."  
  
She looked up as she heard footsteps running towards her. It was the people  
  
from before. It was the dragon tribe members.  
  
Runwalk approached her  
  
. "Where are the others? We need your presence."  
  
"Off we needed space from each other."  
  
"Split up try to find them." Alfeegi ordered.  
  
(Somewhere in a the garden.)  
  
Miki slowly dipped her feet in to the flowing water from the ledge she sat on. Her back rested against a willow tree. She closed her eyes listening to the running river and the birds quietly singing. She could feel the fish dancing around her feet. Her mind began to drift to as the trees tried to lull her to sleep. Her mind was filled with the thoughts of the trees. She slowly began to pick up the jumble thoughts of a sprite. Blocking the rest  
  
of the thoughts she zoned on to the sprites thoughts. Cracking her eyes open she glanced around to see if she saw anyone. As she closed her eyes and reopened them her pupils turned silver and turned into what looked like  
  
cat eyes. She scanned the forest to see if she could get sight of the sprite. Finally she spotted it. The glow ball was alone and she could sense no danger from it. Once again closing and opening her eyes they turned back to normal. Standing up she ran to the last spot she had seen the sprite. Easily bounding through the forest she was able to come up to the sprite unnoticed. It sat on top of a log crying softly. Quietly creeping up behind the sprite she sat next to it. It looked up at her with tear filled eyes.  
  
Miki quickly noticed it was a young girl.  
  
She carefully picked up the young sprite.  
  
"What is wrong little one?" The sprite sniffed a few times and behind a tear filled voice she spoke. "I can't find anybody. Everyone disappeared and.and the my home is gone."  
  
A weak smile appeared on Miki's lips.  
  
"If you want you can stay with me until you find your family."  
  
The sprite looked up at her with big bright pink eyes.  
  
"Really."  
  
"Yeah you can stay with me. Whats your name little one?"  
  
"Its Star, I'm called Twilight Star."  
  
"Hello Star, I'm Mikazuba Yaoke. Miki or Mi for short."  
  
"Dawn of the crescent moon. That's pretty."  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"You're a fairy aren't you."  
  
Miki stared at the sprite.  
  
"Yes I am or I was. Why?" "I can tell you have a warm glow to you. I was told fairies told wonderful  
  
stories. Will you tell me one?"  
  
Miki sighed.  
  
"Yes if you wish,  
  
'Out in the night;  
  
When the moon is bright.  
  
When all is tranquil and still,  
  
I heard little whispers coming from the daffodil.  
  
Nearby the wildflowers start to sway,  
  
One would think the wind had come this way.  
  
I caught a glimpse of a golden ring  
  
majestic and sincerity holding still  
  
No one knows  
  
But I'll tell you  
  
I saw a water sprite that night.'  
  
My mother would tell this to me when I was little"  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"She died when I was little."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Miki stopped when rustling reached her ears. Star dove under Miki's  
  
clothes. Quickly Miki turned to find herself facing Thatz. He walked up to her as though he hadn't heard anything. She knew he heard  
  
part of it.  
  
"Your presence is needed."  
  
Miki followed the retreating back. Doing her best to hide Star.  
  
(Dragon Hall)  
  
Julia was the last to arrive with Kaistern.  
  
Everyone was gathered into separate groups.  
  
The girs where having a sillent conversation  
  
concerning star when a young woman walked through the doors.  
  
"Lord Lykouleon and Raseleane are waiting." She said.  
  
" Thank you Cernozura. Alfeegi waved her away and turned towards the girls.  
  
"If the two of you that ca heal please follow me."  
  
Juli and Miki slowly stepped forward before following Alfeegi's retreating back. After walking down a long corridor they reach a large beauifully painted door. As Alfeegi approachedthe door it seemed as if it had a mind of its own as it slowly opened. Miki and Julia quietly walked through the door. Sitting in the middle of the room where two occupied beds. Miki carefully approached one bed as Julia scurred to the other.In front of Julia laid the queen while Miki stood next to the lords bed.  
  
"They are terribly ill." Julia said franticly. A white clear orb appeared on one of her palms. Slowly she began to chant. "Air, sooth her pain. Wash this illness away, so as time goes on she shall heal, so mote it be."  
  
The orb flew from Julias hand and went into Raseleanes body.  
  
Miki stared at Lykouleon laying in front of her, she could feel Alfeegi's and Julia's eyes watching her.  
  
"Mi I'll do it if you dont want to."  
  
Miki shook her head.  
  
"No you need your powers."  
  
"I know but if you..."  
  
Miki gave a weak smile.  
  
"Everything comes with a price."  
  
With that said a black light shot out of her body and entered Lykouleon's body. Miki's eye rolled back into her head before she started to fall to the ground only to be caught by the awakening Lykouleon. Julia and Alfeegi rushed to the fallen girls side.  
  
"What happened to her?" Alfeegi asked.  
  
"Healing comes with a price, a high price. Now we wait and see what happens." Julia muttered.  
  
"What type of price?" Lykouleon asked.  
  
" She has taken what has made you ill into her body. I did the same for Raseleane but I could handle what she had. My body was immune to it. Miki Must not fight only the illness but also your blood, My lord. I fear she might not be able to handle it. When Kharl left she fell ill and was asleep for more than a year. I yet again fear this shall be worse than that." 


End file.
